


The Best Friend

by applesandpears



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: The Bestfriend.<br/><b>Rating</b>: K+<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 100<br/><b>Summary</b>: Everyone has a role yet most are overlooked.<br/>(For <b>alexrider100</b> 's prompt 'sometimes'.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : The Bestfriend.  
>  **Rating** : K+  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Summary** : Everyone has a role yet most are overlooked.  
> (For **alexrider100** 's prompt 'sometimes'.)

**Title** : The Bestfriend.  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Summary** : Everyone has a role yet most are overlooked.  
(For **alexrider100** 's prompt 'sometimes'.)

Sometimes:

As the best friend in all this, his role was to stand on the sidelines as Alex returned just a little more ragged, to fake smiles at the poor jokes his mate told to cover absences. Agreeing to mistruths anyone could see a mile off was unavoidable. He doubted the appreciation shown for his 'street cred'. Sometimes the class clown found himself following everyone else, wondering why he bothered, when even Tom's best efforts couldn't keep bruises from smattering themselves across pale skin, but occasionally the upturn of Alex's lips confirmed his actions as worthwhile; he could make a difference.


End file.
